Maxine Celestia/History
"What's wrong with me..? And more importantly... WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO TAKE CARE OF SOME KID WHO CAN'T CONTROL HERSELF!? NOT EVEN '''YOU' KNOW WHY I'M LIKE THIS... NOR DO I!"'' –Maxine to Ace, when she was a kid, and still unexperienced in controlling her 'poisoned' mind. Past The Heir of Lunacy. Maxine was born in the future. For six years, she was a calm, fun-loving soul, who maintained a positive attitude about things. Even if every now and then, considering he just LOVED to ruin lives even in time travel, Teki, the relative of someone she would meet soon enough, would always enter her current timeline, and just playing 'pranks' on the inhabitants. And, because he was pretty weak, Eliza, her mother, would always beat him up in front of everybody. Even if it did happen to him, he still came back and continued said pranking. Eliza decided to stop, thinking the inhabitants would handle this, even telling them to do so if they can. To her surprise, her six year old daughter handled it. Fed up with it, and despite being just a kid, Maxine fiercely pushed him into the ground, in front of everyone.. Even giving him the name 'dirt face'. Teki was enraged; and grew intentions to depress Maxine. Because she seemed confident about herself, and what she was doing. So he asked his compliant dealer, Shima, to go to the Cave of Wonders, and request something to make Maxine go crazy. -- He overexxagerated when he said to make her 'go crazy'. But he didn't realize this, so Teki sent Shima to go. Shima, nervous, wanted to do a good job. So he asked Ritsuka and Jorei, the two main fairies in the cave, to make something that would make a person have terrible dreams of malice, and thoughts, which could also affect a person's actions if unexperienced in controlling it, like an emotion. He decided to call it the Lunacy Conspiracy. Mostly because it's not like a person would know they have it. Finally, he gave it to Teki. -- A strange, violet liquid that can act as a serum. Teki put it into a dart, which acts as a needle as well, then set off to the future once again. Maxine, later that day, walking around merrily just after a hangout with Grenjo, bragging about her little sister Daniella and how awesome she is, Teki was sitting in a tree, shooting the needle-dart at Maxine's arm, which knocked her out. Iggy had taken her back home, though. She also made Maxine feel better by informing her about their little get together on Friday. On the night before the get together, Maxine had a terrifying dream. Of course, it was under the affects of the Lunacy Conspiracy. Overnight, her innocence was simply being destroyed. -- As, in the dream, it included killing. It looked like demons, killing each other for bloody supplements. Which woke her up in the middle of the night. Soon enough, she bursted into tears, silently. Once she tried going to sleep again, a voice began to echo through her head, ordering her to kill somebody. She didn't want to listen. She began to talk back at the voice so loudly, it woke Eliza up, and she comforted Maxine; even when she was asleep. It calmed her.. As if warmth from somebody she cared about deeply nullified most of the lunacy. Minus her thoughts. First Act of Violence. It was the day of the get together with Iggy. Maxine seemed normal. Fun-loving as usual. The affects of the Lunacy conspiracy didn't affect her until after Iggy went to go get drinks. A sudden amount of rage began to build up. She was also near the bathroom, so she instantly rushed inside, only to uncontrollably strangle Iggy's mother. Iggy came in just when she was murdered, and informed her to get out. -- Maxine, coming to her senses, and noticing the deceased body, instantly bursted into tears again, and ran away from Iggy's house. Ace's Plan. Teki had been observing Maxine's behavior. He didn't like this.. he thought she would end up killing him. Afraid now, he sent Shima to go kill her, even though it might be dangerous. And if he can't, wipe out her memory to see if that works on nullifying the Lunacy Conspiracy stuff. Teki's 'worker', Ace, however, asked to take the job. He hatched a plan that won't really kill her. Besides, it was perfect for him. Ace has more freedom than Shima; able to go wherever he wants and disappear for long periods of time. But he feels sorry that Teki thinks Shima is a spaz. Either way, he stole a few weapons Teki and his nephew Stein created, and headed off to the future. What was his plan? He was going to wipe her memory out, of course, so she doesn't remember anything strange that could have happened. Just to see if it was crazy enough to free her from all of the memories of malice. But he also planned to return her memory, but safely. Dragging her to the present, along with some inhabitants of her Kingdom. This would probably result in him terrorizing everything. -- And so, he kind of did. In this process of terrorizing, but going for Maxine, mostly, a five-year old human Grenjo had tried protecting her. Ace tried knocking him out as well, but ended up turning him into a Mobian with one of the guns Stein had, confusing it for the one that knocks people out. Soon enough, and in a hurry, he got the correct gun, knocking him out too. And he decided to dispose of him, sending him far away. Then, he had time to wipe out out Maxine's memory, and KNOCK OUT almost everybody. She was still a kid. As were a lot of the inhabitants. So he used a special grappling hook to tie them up, and drag them into his time machine, and back to the present. The only place Ace thought it would be safe for everybody. He didn't take everyone because the time machine was too small. Taking Her In. In a nutshell, he basically took her in for four years. All of which he spent teaching Maxine how to control her lunacy like an emotion (which resulted in her failing most of the time, having killed some children), and as well as giving her books on navigation. Once he was aware of Daniella's existence, Ace let Maxine go, only because he can't take care of two kids at once. Where she soon lived with Lanna, and her father Burei Usagi, until she was about 16, and able to buy her own house. Derrick's Birth When she was 18, she developed a love for Knuckles, for a short while, and they had a child named Derrick, whom Anthony punted. Other stuff also happened, such as Maxine finding out Midnight was her father. A Sister Soon enough, Maxine met Daniella. They found out they were sisters due to the necklace she was wearing,a acting strangely. Ace was the one to tamper with it, so it detects who Dan's sister could be. After it broke due to so much pressure, when they put the halves together, they would see forgotten memories, but it was a blur. Daniella also suggested they wear the necklaces as a symbol of sisterhood. But first, to prove they were related, they took a DNA test thanks to a friend of theirs. Starting A Crew Many months later, Stelar had asked Maxine, and Daniella to become his crewmembers in the Insane Pirates. Max as the navigator, and Dan as the doctor. They both gladly accepted. Grenjo Arc After Stelar's battle with the coyote Grenjo, he asked to join the pirate crew they were starting. And soon enough, Stelar had gathered 8 crewmembers (not counting himself). In order, Stelar (the captain), Zene (swordsman), Maxine (navigator), Steve (sniper), Sync (chef), Daniella (doctor), Grenjo (archaeologist), Anthony (shipwright) and Shard (musician). Grenjo also stayed for a while at her house. She also had a dream, under the affects of the actually CURSED necklace, that she murdered Daniella. Which traumatized her. Also, when Derrick was around 6 years of age, that's when Maxine just never saw Knuckles again. Setting Sail One romantic night, precisely the first night of setting sail, Grenjo and Maxine were watching the skyline, until they kissed, basically. The bad news is... Shard was left behind! Lanna and Stacy had also snuck onto the ship. At some point, Grenjo went into his dark form called the screaming shadows, and it was her job, and some of the girls' to, to retrieve him. Meanwhile, Maxine and Dan decided to experiment more on their necklaces. -- Seeing what would happen if they didn't wear them. It resulted in both of the girls gaining pains in their stomachs, as if they couldn't live without them! Sync quickly went to get their necklaces though. Operation: Saving Grace Arc The girls (Maxine, Daniella, Lanna, and Stacy) eventually made it to find Grenjo, who said he was leaving the crew! To add, he went to the next island before the others. Which is a marine base. When Stelar and most of the crew (besides Zene, Dan, Lanna and Stacy) fought most of the marines, the warlord Thantos would show up, capturing Maxine.